


through the storm

by hhwgv



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: When Jean opened his eyes, the darkness was overwhelming.





	through the storm

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains flashbacks to Jean's time in the nest and mentions the abuse that Riko inflicted on him.  
> It was written for the square _safety_ on the [Jerejean AFTG Bingo card](https://aftgbingo.tumblr.com/post/178378864675/all-for-the-game-bingo-2018-card-2-jerejean)
> 
> I haven't written fic in a while, and I've only written Jerejean once before, so please be gentle.

When Jean opened his eyes, the darkness was overwhelming. He felt a weight sitting on his chest – no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get enough air to fill his lungs – and in that moment, he thought he heard Riko’s voice in his ear. ‘ _No_ ,’ he thought, ‘ _Riko’s dead. Riko’s dead_.’ He repeated it over and over in his head, but he felt phantom restraints on his wrists and ankles, like the ones Riko would use to tie him down. He couldn’t make himself move – it was as though his was paralyzed. ‘ _This isn’t real,_ ’ he tried to convince himself, but there was a part of him that wasn’t entirely sure – in the complete darkness, it was like he was back at The Nest.

Pain burst through his body when he felt the ghost of Riko’s knife across his chest – he tried to stay silent, he knew that screaming would only make Riko hurt him more – but he couldn’t stop the scream that was torn from his throat. He would be punished for that, Riko would make sure of it. Jean could hear Riko’s bitter laughter in his ear, but it disappeared when the room was filled with bright white light.

“Jean?” the voice sounded worried and, for a moment, Jean thought he’d died. “Jean, are you alright?”

It took a moment for Jean to calm down and remember where he was. USC, not Edgar Allan. “Yes,” he finally replied, his voice hoarse. He took in his surroundings – the Trojans jersey hanging over the chair by his desk, the light blue curtains, and Jeremy, looking frightened and clutching a flashlight. “It was just a nightmare,” he said, more for himself than for Jeremy. He had to be sure, though, so he pressed his hand against his chest, surprised at the lack of blood.

“Are you sure?” Jeremy asked. Jean couldn’t help but see the concern in his dark eyes, the way his body seemed to be on high alert, and he found it endearing. Jean couldn’t remember the last person who had actually cared about him that much.

“Yes,” Jean nodded, but he knew that Jeremy didn’t believe him.

“The power went out,” Jeremy explained, followed by a brief pause. “I can leave the flashlight here if you need,” he offered, placing it onto Jean’s desk.

Jean felt his heart skip a beat – he didn’t want to be alone, even if he had a flashlight. “No,” he whispered, desperately trying to find the words. He didn’t like asking for help, it was something completely foreign to him. “Please, can you…” he trailed off, embarrassed about asking Jeremy to stay.

“Yeah,” Jeremy answered, “I’m right here.” He sat down on the office chair by Jean’s desk, rolling it closer to the bed.

An easy silence fell between the two of them – it was one of the reasons Jean felt most comfortable around Jeremy. He was one of the only people who didn’t push for information, who never asked Jean about his life in The Nest, who didn’t want to know the horror stories that lived in Jean’s past.

Lightning flashed outside the bedroom window and Jean jumped, his body still on edge.

“It’s okay, Jean,” Jeremy reassured him, his voice so soft that Jean could barely hear it over the crack of thunder outside. “You’re safe here, I promise.”

And for the first time in his life, Jean truly believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
